


The Lady Knight and a Curse so Lonely

by asronan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cersei is a mean bitch as always, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I am my own editor, I don't know how to write anymore, Jaime is cursed, Jaime is the damsel in distress and I LOVE IT, Kinda Beauty and the Beast, Knight! Brienne because she deserves it, Literally my favourite OTP GEORGE!!!, No Incest, One Shot, Princes & Princesses, Shamless use of italics, Tired too, When will I get winds, Witch Curses, i'm a mess, this is my first fanfic in eight years, what is english?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 10:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asronan/pseuds/asronan
Summary: ‘Of curse of old,A boy will embrace the gray,Long he will be goneUntil steel meeting scalesWhen the creature fallsA prince shall riseBy the bluest seaAnd claim his rights.To whom slew the creatureThe curse will be destroyedThe soul would bound to the princeAnd the land’s gracefulness will be restored.’Once upon a time, a family called the Lannister was cursed. Prince Jaime was the victim of his father’s promise for a prosperous country. He vanished as he turned sixteen. And only a knight with a pure soul could save him.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Addam Marbrand, Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	The Lady Knight and a Curse so Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me randomly last year as I had my lunch break and it has been a month of work since. This is my first fanfic in a long time (in eight years my dude) so comments are appreciated ;D
> 
> This is ALSO my first asoiaf fic as the show suck and made me depressed. I actually writing another JB fic so let's see if I can finish that or not.

**Once upon a time** , in an old land called Casterly Rock, a royal family called the Lannister was cursed. 

It was started with an incompetence. For centuries, the land and its port in Lannisport had been stable; with golds and immensely great fishing industry until Tytos Lannister; a disgraced of a king, drowned in the greed of the family gold and spent his time getting drunk and sleeping with whores. 

Slowly, the graceful land was not graceful any longer. This incompetence angered his firstborn son, Tywin Lannister. He spent all his life seeing Casterly Rock crumbled by the hands of his useless father. He saw his only sister forced to marry to a useless of a bannerman until he himself intervened and stopped the hopeless marriage. _Genna should have a better husband. Casterly will not fall._ Tywin promised himself.

**\--------------**

By the time he reached a marriageable age, Tywin planned to kill his father. Yet, despite not a huge believer of gods, he knew he needed something stable to go with the plan. 

On the eve of his wedding day with his first cousin, Joanna Lannister, him and his little brother Kevan ventured to the forest at the edge of their kingdom to find Maggy the Frog. Words swimming around the castle for centuries that Maggy was a witch, giving anything that one’s requested. That woman was not hard to find as the two men came closer, deeper into the forest, Maggy called; “About time. I’ve been waiting for you.” with a voice so sure.

Tywin announced his reason for coming and Maggy listened and nodded. “You do what you need to do, young boy.” She said. “I can assure you the plan is clever and your land will be prosperous again. But there is always a price.”

“What is it?” Confidently, he asked.

“Your firstborn son. He will take the price.” Both of the men quieted as Maggy cooed;

_‘Of curse of old,_

_A boy will embrace the gray,_

_Long he will be gone_

_Until steel meeting scales’-_

She stopped abruptly and grinned. “Your land for your son. That is your price.” Tywin turned to Kevan for a moment and agreed on Maggie’s term. He would agree on anything to not let his family name fall from grace of incompetence. 

“Come once the price has been taken. I’ll give you the rest of the prophecy.” The witch said as the two princes took their leave.

**\----***----**

By the time Tywin Lannister became the Warden of Westerlands and Shield of Lannisport, he killed his father. When the time he was announced as King Lannister, Joanna has already expected.

Tywin corrected everything wrongs his father did, and make certain the name Lannister has no shame intact. For years Casterly Rock enjoyed prosperity, that even Tywin, who was anxious about the promises he made to Maggy, slowly decapitating as his wife gave him twins, Cersei and Jaime and the price never happened. He waited and waited, even asking Kevan to make sure Jaime knew what his father sacrificed for their kingdom and secretly prepared prince Jaime to survive. Five years turned to seven years, on the tenth year where his wife died delivering Tyrion, and he started to despise his last son for that, the price was still not happening. As the years passed and still nothing and like any man who was drowning in success and riches, he gradually forgot about the curse.

Then, on the day of Prince Jaime’s sixteenth birthday, the young prince ventured to the woods and vanished. King Tywin knew his price has been paid. 

**\-----*****----**

For months, the kingdom searched for the missing prince to no prevail.

Then, it turned into a year.

**\-----*****----**

King Tywin went back to look for Maggy the Frog, Kevan followed.

“I expected you to come earlier.” Taking his sword from the sheath, Tywin pointed the sharp edge at Maggy’s neck.

“The rest of the prophecy. _Now_.”

She laughed but she obeyed;

‘ _Of curse of old,_

_A boy will embrace the gray,_

_Long he will be gone_

_Until steel meeting scales_

Maggy smiled and cooed the words like a song;

_When the creature falls_

_A prince shall rise_

_By the bluest sea_

_And claim his rights._

_To whom slew the creature_

_The curse will be destroyed_

_The soul would bound to the prince_

_And the land’s gracefulness will be restored’_

At that, Tywin slew the witch and burned her hut.

**\-----*****----**

King Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock offered anyone that was willing to find his first son. He has scholars trying to decipher Maggy’s prophecy, provided as many golds the search needed. Any request would be given, even putting his beautiful daughter as the reward. 

A year became second, and then fifth and tenth. Casterly Rock slowly running out of their gold and their marine life went little, just as Maggy promised.

By the year has been thirteenth, Cersei had married King Robert of King’s Landing, but the offer of any wish the champion should wish for, still stayed.

**\-------*****------**

For years, the story of the missing prince of Casterly Rock flying around Westeros. Everyone knew what the prince looked like, everyone knew how he vanished from songs. Everyone knew about the prophecy.

It didn’t take long for a young girl of Stormlands to join the search too.

Brienne of Tarth heard about it and decided to go. All her life, she had only wanted to be a knight and with King Tywin’s offer, she could be one, despite being just a mere girl of two and twenty. 

At first, when she arrived at the castle to announce her participation, the courts laughed at her, even the princess.

“You are a girl!”

“She’s huge!”

“She would’ve died when she saw the creature.”

The last one came from a permanently injured knight near her right. But Brienne didn’t shudder. “If your highness let me, I swear to the old Gods and the new, I will not disappoint you.” King Tywin stared boringly at her, assessing her, more serious than anyone. “You’re a high born am I right?” Brienne only looked at him, confirmed it. “What do you want with your reward?”

“I want to be a knight.” 

There were snickers at her answer but King Tywin didn’t flinch. Instead, he said;

'Of _curse of old,_

_A boy will embrace the gray,_

_Long he will be gone_

_Until steel meeting scales_

_When the creature falls_

_A prince shall rise_

_By the bluest sea_

_And claim his rights._

_To whom slew the creature_

_The curse will be destroyed_

_The soul would bound to the prince_

_And the land’s gracefulness will be restored’_

The court went silent. “Would you, if find the prince, would lay your life for him?” It was the final words Tywin spoke to her.

“I would.” she vowed.

**\-------*****------**

As she journeyed farther into the forest, Brienne realised that the knights who joined the search and went back injured was trying to tell her that there was danger lurked. For years they tried to make use of the prophecy; it was a clue. Many knights came back injured, some dead. There were murmurs of the creature mentioned was real.

One day before dawn, a cry shook her awake. She was on the right path to find the prince, as many of the other knights went through. The cries became louder that she woke up completely. After packing her tent, she slowly grabbed her horse and walk the path following the sound.

In front of her was a cave, inside the cave was a monster.

\------------

Brienne stood there in awe for a moment, don’t know how to comprehend the creature in front of her. She traveled for a fortnight to finally found the cave that all the knights tried to go in but failed. Brienne had fought creature and men during her travels to Casterly Rock. But this was out of the ordinary, magical even. The creature has a lion’s head, a body of a dragon and horns like goats. Gods, it was a nightmare. 

When the creature sensed her presence, it ran to her. Brienne rose her sword. The sword kissed with the hard scales. Sounds of steel echoed in the cave.

_A boy will embrace the gray,_

_Long he will be gone_

_Until steel meeting scales_

**\-----------------**

Brienne managed to cut one of its legs. The creature screamed. It was hollow and full of pain. Then the creature’s scream turned into a man’s, the same agony heard from the mysterious cries at dawn earlier. Then its body changed to one. 

**\-----------**

Brienne to ran to the man. She managed to scoop him in her arms. The smell of smoke surrounded the place. “Your Grace.” she shook the prince. Prince Jaime managed to open his eyes slightly. “Gods, you’re hide-”

He fainted.

_When the creature falls_

_A prince shall rise_ ****

**\------*****------**

Brienne brought him home. He was ill for the first few days. Brienne took care of him as best as she could. It reminded her how she took care of her baby sisters before they died. When he was slightly better, he slept throughout the journey. Only to wake up to bath and sleep. Brienne apologized for cutting off his hand. Jaime only nodded, _I understand._

The prince came home after thirteen years. The people celebrated. Tywin was pleased. Brienne of Tarth was knighted. She sent a Raven to her father.

**\------*****------**

It would be a new moon until Brienne could lay her eyes on the prince again. He greeted her first. She was alone on the corner castle grounds sparring with a dummy. Despite her knighthood, people refused to spar with a woman. 

She felt like a gush of wind flew on her face when she saw him. He had gained the weight he lost and he was clean-shaven. His hair was cut short, a gold crown with rubies on his head, his shoulder decorated with cape soaked in Lannister red and his green eyes seemed greener under the evening light. He was the most beautiful man she has ever seen.

“Spar with me,” he said. Brienne looked him, trying to consider his words. He came closer to her until he was in front of her. The hand that she cut off was now replaced with a golden hand, pearls as nails, _very_ Lannister. “I need to practice with my left since I can’t with my right. You know, I was the best swordsman in the kingdom before I went missing. ” He meant it as good humor. Brienne just felt guilty. “I know. I grew up knowing your story. And I’m sorry-”

“No need to apologize for my hand. You saved my life. My family cursed has been lifted because of you.” It was very kind of him, dismissing her. She told the truth about his hand of King Tywin but he gave her just a stern gaze instead.

“Spar with me,” he said again. “That’s an order.”

She did what he instructed.

The day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that.

_And claim his rights._

**\-----------------**

After two moons, Brienne could say that Jamie and she were _acquaintances_. They’re were sitting at a veranda after sparring, a routine that they never break, to _talk_. It was in fact that they clicked just fine. They talked mostly about the court, sometimes about the military. Both find knighthood values were above all. And both, the people in the castle would not talk to unless it was necessary. For Jaime, they thought he would turn back to the creature if they came near. For Brienne, it was written all over her appearance and her knighthood.

He was too open with her. Sometimes, he asked to spar with her earlier on the day so that they could go to the marketplace in disguise. It has been like that for weeks, usually on the fourth day when he was dismissed from responsibilities. “To see my subjects.” he would say. They both would set off with Ser Addam. Brienne realized Jaime tend to this because he missed it. He lost his years to a curse and people didn’t recognize his cut short hair instead of his long curls when he vanished. 

Brienne spent a lot of time overseeing him every time they were out. He halted in a stall that sold fruits and buy too many apples and tossed to his two companions to indulge. She didn’t mind since she loved apples. When Jaime found out about that, he bought more. 

Sometimes, they ventured to a bookshop. He told both of them that he was buying books for Tyrion and it was obvious that he missed his little brother who was far north. Brienne herself didn’t mind this. Before she gained permission to hold a sword, she spent her youth in Evenfall’s library reading about knights and maidens and sometimes the stars. She too bought new books if she found one that interesting. 

On one occasion she found the tale of Ser Duncan the Tall and stood there reading for a while. She was engrossed that even Jaime's strong sense of musk and leather took awhile for her to snapped back to reality. He was so near her shoulder, peeking on the book from behind it that she could feel her spine-tingling. “Your Grace.” She spun to face him and Jaime took the book and read the cover. It took him a moment. “The tales of.. shi- Ser Duncan the Tall.” He smirked at that. He truly looked like a prince, she thought. 

“My brother read this to me when we were boys. It was the reason why I have my knighthood. Ser Duncan was an honorable knight.”

“My father said that Tarth is his descendant but I don’t think so.” Jaime snapped to looked after her with… _admiration_. “Tarth related to Ser Duncan. There _are_ documents, you know. It would be possible. I will ask my brother for that so I could send prove to you.” Brienne tried to smile but the notion of his kindness made her heart skipped.

**\-----------------**

One day, on their way back to the palace after their usual evening stroll at the market, Jaime said, “I can’t read without the words spinning in front of me. Tyrion was the one who read stories about knights to me when we were young.” He blurted out on their way back to the castle. He slowed his horse so that he rode alongside Brienne while Ser Addam was behind them. It saddened her when he told her that piece of him because the joy of reading was an extraordinary gift, and Tyrion was not here. “I can read it for you.” She regretted sooner she let it out. 

_Boundaries. He’s the prince. What will the people say?!_

But then her thoughts disappeared because he gave the most beautiful smile at her. “I- thank you,” Jaime said happily. “I would love it. We can have reading sessions after we spar in the evenings.”

She stopped her horse.“I- but, Your Grace, you have duties to attend to.”

“I can make time.” He said firmly. 

So, he did.

It was not a daily occurrence but it happened once a week. He would ask her to meet her in the library, only two of them by the fire, where he requested tea from the maids. 

  
  


**\--------*****--------**

The day has been glommed for her side. Cersei invited all the ladies in the court to have breakfast with her. It was Brienne’s name day. The air was cold and despite Casterly never snows. She wore his blue armour that Jaime commissioned to her after he saw the bruises on her ribs when they spar.

She came into the dining hall on time and she was already late. There were already chatters and giggles came from the court women as she took her seat. Princess Cersei came a while later, more beautiful than any ladies in hall. She wore her gown in a prideful Lannister red, a golden crown, with small red rubies and jade diamond in the middle, topped her head like a halo. Brienne has never seen a woman so beautiful in her life like the one who taking a seat far in front of her. She understood why people bow to her.

“Lady Brienne.” Princess Cersei smiled at her beautifully. “Surprised to see you in armour in the early morning for breakfast.”

“Forgive me, Your Grace. All I have now old tunics and breeches that I deem inappropriate to wear to sit with you.” 

“You ought to have a gown? Aren’t you a lady?” A court woman named Teana Merryweather called out. Brienne tried not to blush out of embarrassment. She has been facing this since childhood. “Yes, I ought to but I don’t think I would have time to wear them since I went to join the hunt to find Prince Jaime, so I only brought out but I grew out of it.”

“Oh!” A girl younger girl, Lady Arya, sat near Brienne squealed. “You are my hero, Lady Brienne! I heard you slew a monster and saved Prince Jaime! You’re a better knight than most men.” That made Brienne blushed unconditionally. “I appreciate the compliment, Lady Arya.”

Then the sound of cutlery banged and all heads turned to Cersei, whom her beautiful smiled slowly turned into malice. “You saved my brother and you are a knight. It is a noble act, my lady. I heard you’re the only heir to your house, correct?”

“Yes, your grace.”

“Then, even though I already been lifted from the prize, you only wish to become a knight?”

“Yes, Your Grace.” 

“No more land? No gold? No even a husband?” The last one made a few of the ladies tugged a grin at her. Brienne remained calm. “No your grace. I already have a land of my own, and gold and for a husband, I already defeated my last betrothed.”

“Defeated?” Lady Sansa, who sat near Cersei echoed. “Yes, he wouldn’t let be to be a knight and only wanted a wife to breed his children and I broke his collarbone and defeated him. I vowed to never marry until a man could defeat me.” Brienne didn’t know why she let it out but with these women, she should just be honest so nothing could hurt her.

She could see the admiration in Lady Arya and even her sister Sansa. Lady Margaery also has a genuine smile to her. Scarily, even Princess Daenerys. 

“You have an interesting life, I guess.” Cersei commented. “My, if you say that you would only marry a man who could best you in a fight, I cannot stop to think it would be my brother.”

That stunned her. “I’m sorry your Grace?” 

The princess laughed, as if she was joking, and even that it sounded pretty. “People in the palace already know you two antics sparring every evening. I heard my brother even skipped court dinners to spar with you. He spent most of his time after being missing for 13 years with you. As if he is courting you.” No, he didn’t, Brienne thought. _He only came to me when he has free time._

And his free time almost every evening.

“Prince Jaime is a friend and he is the only one who is willing to spar with me. He is a great swordsman.” Brienne insisted. 

The princess took a goblet of wine drank it to filth before she spoke; “My brother a great swordsman? I don't know all about these _manly_ things but Jaime hasn’t been a good swordsman after he lost his hand. And that was _your_ doing.” Brienne pursed her lips and stared at Cersei’s blazing green eyes that screamed; _You took his hand. He is not whole. He is nothing._

“It was the only way to save him and he is now here. I saved him from the curse. He would be a great swordsman again and a great king.” Brienne wanted to leave. The pretty gowns and perfumes blurred her vision and scent. This was more dangerous than the battlefield.

Cersei hummed at that and took another bite from her plate. “You defended my useless brother as if you’re a loyal dog.” Brienne clenched her jaw and averting her eyes to look away for a moment and gaze intently at Cersei. “He’s my friend and my sparring partner. That is all.” She was surprised that she could manage to say those words without sounding that she lied. She continued, “And even if I loved him, that will never happen. He doesn't see me like that.”

“I agree.” Cersei poured another cup of wine. “My brother is too _princely_ and reckless. And you are, Brienne, different.” She could hear Lady Teana laughed. And the other ladies whom was only duty is to be the princess’s companions and pleased her, chuckle, giggle and laughing too.

 _Words are Wind,_ Brienne repeated the words in her head while the court laughed. _Nothing can hurt me, I’ve been facing this my whole life. I know I’m ugly but I’m strong and I’m the first lady knight._

_I’m a knight._

It was something more hurtful by the japes by women than men. They ought to understand how words could pierce someone’s soul. 

**\----------------**

_A lady of three and twenty would have a third child by then_ , she thought later in the day. Yet there she was, sparring with Jaime, the only activity she would consider herself to enjoy. But this day, in particular, she would like to excuse herself to write to her father. They spared for a while and Jaime seemed not keen on her screamed ‘yield’ so soon once his sword near her throat.

“Can you write another time? The court bore me and I want my juices to keep flowing.” He continued to thrust the wooden sword to her. He had gotten better since the last time they spar, although his footwork needed more practice.

“I promised him.”

“What is the occasion that you denying your prince’s command?” She should be used to his jest but this day where she missed her father the most made her annoyed with him. “First of all, you’re not my prince. Stormland is under the Baratheon’s and I promised my father because today’s my name day!” She walked away and locked herself in her room.

**\----------------**

There was a knock later that night. Brienne has sent a Raven to her father and begging him to stop recommending suitors. She was three and twenty, to old for many who wanted young women to bear their children. She was a knight, it was enough.

Jaime stood in front of her awkwardly, his Addam apple bobbed up and down slowly and his hands hid behind him. “You’re forgiven.” Brienne said flatly. It was not like she could be mad at him forever and he was the prince and her friend. “I know you didn’t mean it. And I missed my father and it has been a very long day. And-”

“I’m not here to hear your apology. I was the one who was being insensitive.” That surprised her a little bit. She stood at the open door, giving him a full view of herself, an inch taller than him, lucky his crown gave him a little bit height. It angered her that even at night, with only the light came from the fireplace in her room, Jaime was still so beautiful. The reminder of Cersei’s speculation of him courting her was so utterly ridiculous. He was _him_ and Brienne was…

_Ugly_

_Mannish_

_Unlucky_

Three betrothals later, she left her island to be a knight. In Casterly Rock, a knight to House Lannister. A friend to Prince Jaime, whom she saved, lucky amongst the knights who volunteered for the journey. 

She couldn’t help but love this man in front of her. Ser Goodwin, her master at arms from Tarth, was correct that she has a strength of a warrior, but her heart was like a maiden, falling in love with the beautiful prince.

Yet, she grew and knew she couldn’t wish for this fantasy will come true. She, the first lady knight, should be grateful for this title alone. Jaime later would get married to a beautiful lady and become the next king. And she would retire to her island and married willingly to any man who could look at her face without grimacing. She was a knight now, but she still knew her responsibilities as the only heir of Tarth. _Three and twenty… should have sire three children by now._

“I heard,” Jaime’s voice shattered her thoughts. “That my sister said that I- you-”

“I was there. No need for you to repeat it.” She managed to speak without breaking her voice. “I know your sister trying to hurt me, but I will not break.”

“I’m sorry for her. Cersei has been like that-”

“Do me a favor, Jaime.” Brienne huffed. “Don’t apologize on behalf of your sister any longer. It was she who did the fault. Not you. And it has been a tiring day. Can you excuse me to retire for the day?”

“Tiring? We barely spared.” Jaime’s eyes lit up with mischief.

“Try to have breakfast with the ladies. They don’t fight with a sword. But they sure know how to hurt someone.” That made him chuckle. 

_This is enough._

Brienne tried to smile. “I hope it sorted. So, I’m really tired and I need a bath and sleep. Anything else?” She was actually _was_ tired, especially after writing the letter to her father. She missed the old lord and his towering height. And she missed the smell of salt by the sea. She wanted to drown herself in the tub so she could have imagined it was the Tarth sea surrounding her. 

Still, Jaime stood, his hands still at his back, looking at Brienne and then averted her gaze behind her. Then, he looked back at her again. “I heard today is your name day.”

“How did you know?” She never told anyone. She wasn’t the type whom remind everyone that it was her name day. The only reason why she remembered her name day because she had promised her father to send him a raven about her journey and progress of anything that she faced away from Tarth.

“You did put your name date on the book of knights. And you yelled it at me earlier.” _Oh_ , that made sense. “And I’m your friend, I ought to know and remember it.” She pursed her lips at that. She never had a friend so she didn’t know how it felt like to have one whom remembered her name day. Of course, she knew Jaime’s nameday, everyone in King’s Landing knew; it was a moon away and they will have a ball to celebrate it. It also rumored that King Tywin will push Jaime to announce his choice for a wife amongst the court ladies.

“I have a gift for you.” His hand finally appeared with a scarab. Brienne gasped when the unleashed the sword. She inspected it, she gasped again, “Valyrian steel.” The sword was not heavy or light. The pommel was a golden lion, and rubies were red as blood decorated the guards and the grip was all gold. _All_ Lannister. “Jaime-”

“Don’t say you don't like it. Your eyes say everything. And it yours. Will always be yours.” The prince smiled, eyes jade-like mirrors in caves. Beautiful. “Don’t even thank me too. You deserve it.” 

“Oh, _Jaime_.” Brienne could only smile. “It's so beautiful. Thank you.” It felt like she never smiled that wide in her life.

**\-------*****-------**

Jaime slide on the door when he finally able to go into his room without wanting to turn back. When his ass finally made contact to the floor, he then realized that he halted his breathing all the way back from her chamber. He was surprised he didn’t touch her by then. When she smiled, her homely face lit up; young, innocent, _beautiful_. 

If she only knew how much she bestowed upon him, and if she accepted his love, Jaime would be a happy man.

He didn't know when he started to fall in love with her. Crown Prince Jaime Lannister knew he was beautiful, talented and cursed. He spent his sixteen years before the curse learning everything he could; to fight, to hunt, to fuck, to survive. But nothing could stop him from melting to the woman who was in front of him, eyes like the bluest sea where she came from and voice so low, she vibrated every bone in him.

 _Fuck_ , he sighed. _Marbrand is right, I’m into deep._

  
  


**\--------*****--------**

She never had one. A _friend_. The girls she played with when she was young left Tarth to marry or Brienne wasn’t ladylike enough to play with. The boys sneered and went far away from her the second they understand beauty was important for a wife. Jaime told her that the closest person he had was his little brother Prince Tyrion, who was now in the North, trying to learn its history to become a scholar. “And Addam Marbrand, but he’s a knight and I’m the prince. So we cannot be closed.” he clarified.

Brienne rolled her eyes, Jaime snickered. “Let’s not forget Your Grace, that I’m a knight too.” There was a hint of amusement in his green orbs, a friendly thing she liked to see when she talked to him.

“Yes, you’re a knight,” he said. “The best one. You saved my life and in return, I offer you this relationship.”

She didn’t know what to reply to that so she nodded and turned her head back to the lookout the court ladies at the garden, peering, smelling roses, looking beautiful for Jaime. The king wanted to hold a ball for Prince Jaime’s twenty-ninth name day. It was not hard to see that King Tywin trying to find a wife for him. 

“I remember.” She turned to him. “When I was the creature, I remember all the faces I encountered, all their fears and anger.” His hand clasped around his wrist. Brienne realized he often did it after their sparring. She muttered permission to see the hand and Jaime looked at her like he had never before. “I cut it off fight you as a creature and you turned back. I mended it on our way here. I’m not disgusted by it.” 

When he didn’t protest that she touched his wrist, Brienne took his arm and rested on her thigh. She gently took out the golden hand and placed it between them. Then clothed the cover the stump. It was a swift blow by the sword. His stump didn’t have any scabs anymore, but his skin was sore and full of redness. “Might as well have a hook instead of a golden one.” Brienne said and there was a ghost smile lifted on the side of his lips. He sighed when her fingers gently massaged his stump and continue his tell;

“I’ve known the curse since I was a boy and prepared myself. I learned to fight and to swim and went camping often with my soldiers so if I was stranded alone, I could live. I never expected to turn into a monster. For thirteen years, I hid in caves, darkest corners so I couldn’t hurt anyone. But my father’s rewards made them come over and over, shocked that a kind of creature existed and not knowing it was their prince. I tried to scare them away. Hurt them a little. I wanted to be left alone after I realized the curse would not be broken.”

Brienne stopped and look at him. “What do you mean by that?”

Jaime quoted the prophecy; “ _A boy will embrace the gray/ Until steel meeting scales/_ _When the creature falls /A prince shall rise/ By the bluest sea._ You cut my hand; steel meeting scales. I ventured into the cave; it was dawn, the fog made it looked gray.”

“But, not by the sea.” She interjected. Jaime nodded in understanding. “That’s why I thought I would be doomed. But then I remember you came into the cave. Then I turned to me again and spent nights trying to figure out the way you could break the cursed when the others couldn’t. Then, I found the answer and met you sparring alone and now we’re here.”

She waited for him to elaborate more. It was obvious that he was making her wait. There was warmth in his gaze, deeper than his friendliness to her. “You’re Lady Brienne of Tarth. An island is known for its quality sheep fur and its blue water. And you’re a Stormlands girl. Daughter of the sea. Poetic isn’t?” 

She was still confused. Jaime’s hand took hers that tended his stump. “Your eyes are the sea. I was needed to be stopped by you, the sea. It has always meant you.” At that, he brought her knuckle to his lips, lightly kissing her as all the information went into her brain. Her cheeks started to redden. 

“And now, you’re here as my sparring partner. A knight to my house. Answered the; _To whom slew the creature, The curse will be destroyed, The soul would bound to the prince._ ” 

She tried to convey words but her shyness overwhelmed her again. Good thing that Ser Addam’s voice echoed nearly to them in the hidden alcove to called Jaime for dinner. Brienne hurriedly moved so that there was the distance between them and Ser Addam just come in time. “Your Grace, the King would like to speak to you.”

“Then, I better get going.” Brienne stood up and get ready to leave but Jaime stood on her way. “You’re going, right? To my nameday ball tomorrow night?” As if she could refuse a royal family’s invite.

She nodded diligently. “Then, I must take my leave to find a dress then.” No matter how ugly she would look like tomorrow night, she must respect the customs and wear a dress. She hoped the market would sell her one that fit. 

**\-------*****-------**

“You scared her, Your Grace.” Ser Addam said in an almost laughing tone as both of them on the way to King’s study.

“Two moons, Ser. And she still doesn’t know that I’m trying to court her.” His face was still so warm. Bless the Gods that he didn’t have the ability to blush. Although the blush on her undoubtedly caused by his kissing her hand was adorable. 

“Perhaps, Your Grace should be more forward then.” Ser Addam suggested. Jaime scoffed at then. “I did and then you came and ruined everything.”

“I follow my king’s command.” he defended in a humorous manner.

“This better be good father.” He announced as both of them entered King Tywin’s study.

\-----------

“No.”

Tywin looked up at his son. “Why not?”

“Lady Sansa is three and ten. And I will not marry her.” Of course, his father would want to talk about his potential bride, only moons after he was discovered. “This would strengthen our relationship with the North. And you can consummate when she reaches the age.”

“ _No_.”

“What about Margaery Tyrell?”

“She is betrothed to Tommen. And she is four and ten.”

“The Tyrells wouldn’t mind change from Tommen to you.”

“Well, I don’t want it.”

“Then, Arianne Mar-”

“No.”

“What about the Targaryen girl?”

“Definitely not. I made her father angry once. And I heard she’s more terrifying that Aerys.”

“So we left with Freys.”

“That’s a no either. I’m not marrying anyone you suggested.”

“Then?” Tywin clasped his hands together and placed his elbow on the table. He looked up from the list of potential brides and to his son.

He might have been missing for the last thirteen years but he could tell his father knows the answer for that. Still, he let it out. “I have someone in mind.” That came out as a whisper.

“Then?” he asked again. Jaime wanted to answer who but Tywin continued. “Have you make her aware that you want to court her at the point of time? It has been moons and I’m tired of hearing you two sparring without any of you make the next step.”

“You know?”

“A good candidate but not great. At least she’s the heir to her house, good for you and you can talk to her without boring yourself to death. You spent a lot of evenings with her sparring and in the library. I was informed that you bought her many gifts including the sword I gave you.”

“I lost my sword hand. I don't need it for the time being.”

“And she did that.”

“She saved me.”

“ _I_ sent her to you.”

“And _she_ saved me. And she is the one.”

**—---*****---—**

In the evening of the ball, a dress was sent to her chamber. 

_I hope I get your measurements right._

Jaime’s scowling writing made her smile. 

_Bring your sword._

**\------*****------**

She went into the ball with confidence she thought she never had. Not every head turned to her to stare, which was good. But the ones who did, Brienne could feel her face getting redder. Cersei was chatting with the ladies near the door when Brienne got in. Her face showed disdain and her eyes scanned Brienne's dress.

When Brienne saw herself in the mirror, a gown so expensive and neatly cut and sew, she couldn’t believe she could look like a _lady_ in it. The dress was midnight blue and on her shoulder, the fabric was sheer, but it was decorated with moons, suns, and stars all over it embroidered with gold thread, she was touched that Jaime included her house sigil in it. The sleeves were until her wrists but it was pointed at the end, ending at the base of her middle fingers. The bodice was comfortable, with padding that made her _had bosoms._ And the skirt, Gods, it was slit until her knees, but Jaime surprised her with a white breeches- _So you can move easily_ , he wrote- but also covered her modesty. 

She knew she would never look like a beauty amongst the ladies, but the dress made her somewhat... _strong_. With the sword Jaime gave her for her name day, she did feel like a knight.

“Lady Brienne!” Lady Sansa approached her, followed by Lady Arya and Lady Margaery. “Oh, you look beautiful.” Sansa squealed as much as a young high born lady could. “Lady Margaery, look at the embroidery. So meticulously made.” 

“Yes. None other than a tailor in Casterly could do this. My grandmama would agree to this.” Margaery commented.

“Thank you, my ladies.” Brienne couldn’t help but blush. “The sword!” Arya interjected. “What did she allowed to bring one while I have to keep my daggers?” Arya turned to her sister. “Prince Jaime requested me to bring it.” Brienne said, followed by Lady Margery’s ‘ohhh’ and her cunning grin. They continued to chatter their way throughout the ball, which lessened Brienne’s nervousness until a man tapped Sansa’s shoulder to ask for a dance, and then Margery and Arya too, despised her obvious want to reject it.

She stood near a wall, decorated with a Lannister flag above her for some time until a short figure pulled her sleeve. Brienne smiled, “Your Grace.”

“Ah, our Lady Brienne. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Prince Tyrion took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “What are you standing here alone? The moment I got here I saw your longs legs from afar.” Brienne laughed as a polite manner. Jaime has been talked on and on about his little brother since they first sparring. Jaime told her that Tyrion was smart, more than him, witty and liked to flirt. And he drank wine like a fountain. 

“I came quite early and all the other ladies were asked to dance or flocking at your sister.”

“Ah yes,” his mismatched eyes flicker in understanding. “They’re busy trying to find a husband since Jaime’s not interested and my sister- she’s not the lady you would one to get close with.” Brienne smiled softly at the prince, ignoring the question popping through her about Jaime being not interested in any of the ladies when the primary reason for the ball tonight was to announce the lady of his choice.

The world around them seemed smaller when she was talking to Tyrion. He was witty and smart and his love for reading does give him a lot of a topic that could spark Brienne’s interest for discussion.

They conversed that they didn’t realise someone in a green dress walked close until people around them quieted and Cersei’s strong perfume came near. “Little brother. Lady Brienne.” It surprised that Cersi could use simple terms and still sound like a slur. “Your Grace.”

“Good thing you’re not wearing armour on this day.” She snickered and Brienne just gave her a polite smile. She needed to face her nonsense until tonight and the Queen will flock back to King’s Landing with her husband who was busy getting drunk.

Before Cersei could continue being rude to her, the main door opened wide and here came Jaime. Immediately people came rushing at him but his gaze immediately caught hers and he smiled. She couldn't help but smile back.

He was handsome in crimson red, his clock was white adorned with gold tapestry and his hair was more golden under the chandelier light. He kept his beard and it was shortly trimmed as he tried to walk to her.

The woman’s face was full of disgust and cruelty watching Brienne. “You love him, don’t you?” 

The words struck her and she turned to Cersei. When she couldn’t answer, Cersei smiled. “I understand. You couldn't help it. My brother is a good looking man, even better that he’s a prince. Everybody would fall in love with him. No matter if they knew they look like an ogre from fairy tales or not.” Tyrion’s mouth opened slightly at that.

Brienne knew her place, but Cersei flashed her with the only thing she desired that she knew she would never get like any other things hurt. It was madness that Brienne wanted to defend herself, despite how true her words were. But she couldn’t because the woman before her was a woman with power.

**\-------*****-------**

It was the custom for the main guest to come late. Jaime was bathed with so many perfumes he practically choked in it. He adorned in Lannister red and his stump was bounded with the golden hand that he rarely wore now. He maintained his hair short but kept his beard which was recently trimmed. 

The ball would be the first time he would come out to the public. It was also would be the first time he would see Brienne after yesterday where he almost blurted that she was his chosen companion.

When the doors opened, people came close. Brienne was standing directly at the main door and she caught him immediately. Jaime smiled, his heart was beating faster. She wore the dress he requested and she looked like every bit of a warrior she was. 

He saw Cersei near her, looking at her and then back to him. Brienne’s expression was shocked about what Cersei said to her and she looked back to Jaime, _contemplating_. People became too much to him then, blocking the view from the woman he wanted. The court ladies kept on talking to him, some of them even shoved their daughters at him. The men patted his back, also trying to talk about their potential relationship with the house and the kingdom. It was suffocating.

Ser Addam came to the rescue and escorted Jaime to the area where his father was talking to his uncle. Jaime craned his head trying to look for the blond maiden, but his eyes found his little brother instead. Jaime hugged him tightly. “There there, you’ve met me yesterday.” Tyrion laughed in his neck. “And I still miss you.” Jaime let him go. “Have you met the lady knight?”

“Yes, yes. Truth to your words, she does have shapely legs.”

“ _Tyrion_.” He never mentioned that Brienne has shapely legs, just _long_. “Where she is now?” His eyes went back trying to find her again. “That, you need to ask your mad sister.” Tyrion eyeing the woman who came near them. “Brother.”

“Where is Lady Brienne?” he asked instantly that made her lips pursed. “She made her leave. She informed me that she was tired.”

Well, that definitely full of pigs’ shit. He saw Brienne’s face and Tyrion’s words alarming him that his sister certainly did something bad. “What did you do?” After seeing Brienne upset after breakfast on her name day, the little trust he had for his sister vanished. He knew from childhood that Cersei was an angry child, so ready to hurt anyone. He knew the moment when she tried to kill Tyrion in his cradle. Luckily he saw her and luckily Tyrion was sent to the north before the cursed got a hold of him.

When she avoided his question by trying to leave, Jaime grabbed her by her arm and held tightly. “Cersei.”

“I did nothing. Just putting her in her place.” she said. Jaime got enough to leave the hall, ignoring Cersei’s calls.

**\--------**

Jaime found her at their usual sparring place. He called to her that she jumped. She did not want to see him, remembering Cersei’s words. Brienne was ready to leave again.

“I’m sorry, Your Grace. I needed to leave. I nee-”

“Brienne.” His voice sounded choked. She turned to him and he came closer until he could manage to hold her arm. “I want to say something. Please, hear me out.” He let go of her when she didn't move. 

Finally, he blurted. “Marry me.”

**\---------*****---------**

“Marry me.”

Brienne blinked, unable to comprehend his words. When she finally understood what he was saying, a blush started to creep up to her neck. This was not reality. “Are you jesting?” Her eyes looked at every corner, expected drunk men and women came to laugh at her. 

“You know I never jest.”

“Yes, you do! You jest all the time.” Her lips quivering and Jaime grabbed her arm before she was able to run away. “I jest all the time but I never jest to you.”

There was no one in the balcony. She waited and waited for the joke to be true. She would rather it to be true. The idea of Jaime marrying her, the idea of him want her-

“Brienne, look at me.” His hand went to her cheek and brought her face to her. There were so close that she could feel herself shaking. Jaime's eye shone like jade in dark caves under the moonlight. So honest and true. They stared at each other for the longest time before he spoke. He breathed deeply, “Brienne of Tarth, I want you to be my wife.” he said again. “Marry me.”

His hand went up to hold her cheek. She tried to not let his warmth powered her but her knees went weak. “Why?” the word let out softer than she wanted, enchanted by his touch. “I’m from a minor house, a knight, and a spinster by now and I’m hideous.” These things; a handsome prince asked her for marriage were not things that happen to someone like _her_. She was ugly and was never a lady, despite her superior birth. She couldn’t sew, her hair was not thick nor luxurious and she looks ugly in dresses. They were many ladies that suitable to be his wife.

“Because you're my best of friends, and my sparring partner.” He closed his eyes for a moment as his forehead touched hers. Brienne let him. “Because I like spending time with you. Because I trust you with my life. Because I rely on you. You’re patient with me. You’re kind and singular. Because your eyes are astonishing and so blue. Because you saved me; from the curse and me after years of being alone.” He opened his eyes and there was truth in all of his sayings. She _knew_ him and it scared her that he was so truthful and vulnerable and _so close_ like this. Their nose almost touching when he finally said, which jolted her and making her heart bloom and scared both. “And, I love you, Brienne.”

The words she has been craved to hear since she was a little girl but gave up on when she knew it would never happen because she was not the sort of girl that man would take a second glance unless to hurt her. The words that buried so deep into her heart and accepted the emptiness of never hearing it in all her life.

Then, someone said that he loved her. And that someone was _Jaime_. Part of her was so sure she was dreaming but his hand on her cheek was so warm and his eyes were so green and vivid boring through hers and her breath tickled her nose and her lips. 

She didn’t know how long she stopped breathing or able to speak because the redness rose on Jaime’s cheeks due to her silence. “I don’t care about your house. And I don’t care if you're unladylike. I don’t care because I fell for you the way you are. And I know it scares you that I confessed to you like this and I’m willing to wait-”

“I do! Love you.” She blurted out. She could feel he was the one whom stopped breathing for a moment that he took a few steps back from her. 

“Is this a dream?” It almost hurt her to hear that, thinking that this was truly a jest until- “Say it again.” He whispered.

She resigned, shoulders went limp. She should just let it out and leave. She sighed. “I love you.”

“Again. Please.”

“I love you.”

“Again.”

She was tired of this. “Jaime Lannister, I lov-“ her breath knocked out from her. Grabbing behind her neck, Jaime kissed her. Hurried, passionate and desperate. Brienne stood shocked until his tongue touched her lips, trying to part her and she yield.

She has never been kissed but in all the books she read and the songs she heard about love, she pictured the kiss he gave to her was like that. When his tongue finally parted her lips and he fought inside her mouth, Brienne’s legs went weak and her body melted to him. He tasted like wine and his musky scent surrounded her. His arm went around her waist and the one that held her neck with his fingers clenching her thin hair. Her hand went up and touched his jaw softly and the other followed the way he held her head.

Jaime groaned when Brienne’s tongue touched his. Finally, finally accepting his kiss. Her lips were dry but her mouth was warm. He wanted to kiss her for _moons_. Every time she licked her lips, thinking about how to best him in their sparring session, and every time her tongue playing around her teeth when she was into deep reading, he couldn’t help thinking how much he wanted to taste her.

And finally, finally, they kiss.

And Gods, she said she loved him. 

_She loves me. She said she loves me. She loves me._

Jaime kissed her deeply and passionately until she pushed him a little. “I’m sorry, I forgot how to breathe.” She said quickly, afraid that he misunderstood for her rejecting him. Jaime smiled for a moment and his expression turned serious. “You haven’t answered my question.” He came closer to her again, his hand now on her jaw. “Brienne of Tarth, will you be my wife?” And he added. “Please?”

She barely caught her breath from the kissing but they had leaned out their feelings already and it was a yes. She nodded thoroughly “I do.”

He smiled. “Say no more.” And Jaime kissed her again.

  
  


**\------------*****------------**

**Two moons later**

The sun heat from the window woke her up, also coupled with the small kisses Jaime gave her on her nape. The man who was sleeping behind her was already fully woke. His chest rubble on her shoulder blades and his hand roamed from her thigh to her stomach and her small breast, clutching it in his palm and squeezed. His kiss went up to her ears and he bit her playfully. 

“Jaime!” Brienne’s giggled and turned to him. “Morning, wife.” Jaime’s hair was longer now and the sun truly shone his already blonde hair to gold. And his sleepy eyes staring at her full of love. They had been married for a moon and still, they would wake up every day in each other’s arms. 

Jaime stared at her way too long that it made her chuckled. “Are you okay my love? Did I hurt you?”

She put her palm on his cheek and he instantly snuggled to her. “I’m fine. Just... tired.” Only yesterday, Jaime has just gone back from a meeting at Highgarden. As their relationship made known, Casterly’s economy has risen again. New gold mines found, their fishing industry went well again. It made every Lannister busy. It was a month-long without him that Brienne spent a lot of time sparring and in the library talking to a Maester about anything that pricked her curiosity. She sometimes even found herself in the garden, sitting quietly and just looking. 

When he arrived, he could barely get away from her. Jaime already kissed her insatiably at the stables where the Kingsguards and stable boys could see. They even skipped dinner as he dragged his wife to their chamber and spent the whole night touching, kissing, biting and moaning that Brienne knew their coupling would be gossip that the servants would love to hear.

“It does confirm I do have the skill to make you tired other than sparring.” He smirked, full of himself that Brienne playfully hit his arm. He yelped dramatically. “So full of yourself aren’t you, husband?”

“And you love me anyway.” His smirking gone as his face near hers, their nose touching.

“I do, don’t I?” She smiled when Jaime finally kissed her. Tentatively and soft at first. Tongue smearing the edges of her lips to open them. When she finally did, he kissed her deeper.

It didn’t take long for their kiss to be lustful. Jaime position himself on top of her as his tongue dwell deeper into her mouth. Both of them were naked under the covers from last night and his golden skin shone so beautiful by the sunlight that she couldn’t help herself but touching him- his chest, fingers scraping his chest hair until he moaned in her mouth, his shoulders, shoulder blades, his hips. She wanted to touch lower but Jaime stopped her by grabbing her wrist one by one and place them above her head.

“Later my love.” He chuckled as his mouth traveled to her jaw, “ _So eager_.” He rained deep kisses on her skin that she couldn’t help but shiver. His lips traveled lower; to her neck, kissing and biting lightly where her pulse was, to her collarbones, to the valley of her chest until his tongue licked one of her already hardened nipples. 

“Jaime.” She moaned as his mouth continue his assault on her nipple; licking, biting and sucking again as his hand grabbed the other, fit in his palm and his thumb grazing the sensitive bud. He moved and gave the same treatment with the other.

Brienne’s eyes were heavy and her breathing ragged as Jaime went lower, kissing her everywhere until he reached her core. He took her leg and kissed her ankle, her calf and went higher until he stopped nearing her cunt and did the same with her other leg. When he positioned himself in front of her cunt, his breaths tickled her that she grunted in anticipation. It was fascinating to her that Jaime like be between her legs after their earlier coupling, where he could taste himself in her. 

“Jaime.”

Pulling her folds apart with his fingers, Jaime licked the area directly around her clit, tasting her essence, then push his tongue inside, penetrating her as deeply as he could. She tastes wonderful, heady and sweet, so Brienne. She shuddered, her hands finding their way down to his head, and he felt her nails digging into his hair. 

He revel in every drop of moisture he wrung from her body. “Jaime!” She began to tremble, her thighs vibrating with tension, and she came with a helpless cry, her hips lifting off the bed and her cunt grinding against his tongue.

When she finally goes limp, breathing heavily from her release, he crawled over her and kissed the delicate shell of her ear. “You’re so sweet. And I want to fuck you so bad.” He tongued the underside of her earlobe, causing her hands to clutch convulsively at his sides. “Tell me, love. Tell me that you want me to fuck you.” and then he was kissing her, her essence and his cum last night mixed in their mouths, and that action excited him, causing his pulse to spiked. 

She looks at him with those heaving eyes. “Please, Jaime. I want you. Fuck me please.”

Jaime’s self-control was fraying. He continued kissing her as he used my knees to spread open her thighs and rope them around his hips. Pressing the head of his cock against her opening, he slid his left hand into her hair to cradled the back of her skull. He began to push into her body.

Her wet flesh gradually engulfing him, stretching for him. He was not even fully inside her yet, and he was about to explode from the mind-numbing pleasure. She tore her mouth away from him, her breath coming in soft little pants against his ear. “I want you,” she whispered, her legs around clasped his hips tightly. The movement brought him deeper into her, making him groaned in desperate need. “Please, Jaime. Harder . . .”

A low growl vibrated deep within his chest, and he used his stump to posting on of her legs on his shoulder and his hand fisted in her hair as he began to thrust into her, savagely, relentlessly. Brienne cried out, and her arms tighten around his neck, her body eagerly welcoming his ruthless assault.

Their bodies strained together on the bed, wet sheets tangling around their limbs as Jaime lose himself in her, in the sounds and smells of sex. Each thrust brought him deeper into her until it felt like they were fusing together, melding into one another.

Brienne reached her peak first, her cunt squeezing him even tighter. He heard her strangled cry as she bit his shoulder in the throes of her orgasm, and then he was there too, shuddering over her as his seed shoots out in continuously heated spurts.

Breathing harshly, he sunk down on top of her knowing she was strong enough to hold him. Every muscle in his body was shaking from the force of his release, and he covered with a thin veil of sweat. After a while, he pulled out and started her who still trying to catch her breath. Jaime rolled to his side and held her in his arms, his hand slowing made circles on her back as he kissed her forehead and stared into her eyes. “I love you.” He whispered. 

Even since he knew that the curse was meant to bring them together, he knew he had an infatuation for her. She was kind and strong and her eyes were so beautiful and earnest. “I love you Brienne, so much.” He said again. No one else could take the love for her from him. He had been so alone and lonely all those thirteen years, wishing that he would just die. 

Then, she saved him. Was there for him and he couldn’t help but love her. 

“And I love you too, Jaime.” 

His heart blossomed at that. “Should we stay in bed all day?”

“We can’t. We have duties to attend to.” She traced her fingers on his cheek. “And we did enough of laying around for a night.” When her fingers trailing down to his lips, he lightly bit them and kissed them.

“I don’t think I would have enough playing around with you. I always want you.”

“Me too.”

“Good.” Jaime’s kissed her again. This time lightly and carefully. He tightened the hold he has around her. “I’m not letting you out from this bed until I kissed you breathless.”

Brienne smiled at that and she was kissed again. And again. 

And again.

_And the land’s gracefulness will be restored._

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! *Throws cheesecake*


End file.
